The present application relates generally to controls for dual-fuel engines. Existing attempts to provide controls for dual-fuel engines suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages including those respecting the ability to provide appropriate fueling controls in response to transient and low load operating conditions. A further concern is that undesirable or inadequately controlled combustion may occur during certain dual-fuel engine operating conditions thereby negatively impacting safety, efficiency and emissions of pollutants. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques of including ventilation controls for dual-fuel engines which are disclosed herein.